Place of Paradise
by Lecterlove
Summary: Hannibal has a secret he is keeping from Clarice. She wants to no....? Will he tell her. Will she accept it. What will happen to them? Read and find out. Please R


Authors note: I do not own any Hannibal Lecter or Clarice Starling. They belong to Thomas Harris. But I can say that Hannibal definitely owns ME! I do not get any money writing these fanfics, so do not sue me!

I write these fanfics for my own amusement, and if you don't like it, or think they are out of character, then that's just tough. Its my story not yours! I do not appreciate bad or rude comments.

So now that that's cleared up, please enjoy yourself by reading on..

Happy reading

Ta Ta

Place of paradise

Clarice shivered and leaned closer to the small fire Hannibal had started. If only he had listened! They would be warm and dry at an inn if he hadn't been so stubborn! Now they were stuck here for the duration of the storm, and who knows how long that would take. For a moment she felt a thread of apprehension, she was alone in this little place with Hannibal, with no one else for miles. But as Hannibal came in with another armload of sticks, she shook her head. This was Hannibal!

Not only would he never do anything improper, he had made it plain on many occasions he had no interest in her, and looked upon her as a sister. To her surprise, she felt disappointed, and more than a little irritated. Why wasn't he interested in her? His lack of interest had piqued her on many occasions.

"It's getting worse out there." Hannibal commented. Placing the sticks by the fire, he looked around the room. He moved to where Clarice sat on a bench, and she looked up at him curiously.

Suddenly Hannibal put his hands on her shoulders and raised her to her feet. She looked into his eyes in surprise, and what she saw there made her heart lurch a bit. He had the most peculiar expression. Was she wrong? Had Hannibal planned to bring her to this secluded spot? Perhaps this was the real reason he had insisted they travel on tonight! He may have known the storm was coming, and planned for her to be trapped here with him. Before she could decide how she felt about that, he said

"Excuse me." and set her aside. He picked up the bench she had been sitting on, and set it on end.

"Right"

He went to his bags and began digging through them. Clarice was nonplussed. He looked at her that way, and then just set her aside!

She noticed he was pulling blankets out of their packs.

"I'm glad we brought these blankets." He commented. He seemed nervous to her.

"You mean we are spending the night here? " She asked sharply.

"The storm doesn't give us much choice." He carefully unrolled the blankets onto the floor. "That will make the floor more comfortable."

He placed the bench between the two blankets and picked up two small bags.

"And what is this?" Clarice indicated the bench.

"Your side, " Hanibal tossed down a bag, "and my side." He tossed the other bag on the opposite side.

"How very proper!" One minute he acted like he was going to kiss her, the next like she had the plague! The man was totally infuriating!

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I!"

He quickly laid down on his side of the bench, while Clarice looked on in astonishment. He looked up briefly, "Good night." and laid back down.

Clarice could not believe he was just going to lie there and go to sleep! She also couldn't decide if she was relieved, or disappointed.

She never could figure Hannibal out. He could have the entire world sitting at his feet if he wished, with his good looks. But he never seemed interested in that. Sitting on the end of the bench, the she held her hands out to the fire.

She had been surprised when he declined her offered breast back at Chesapeake. She was disappointed and embarrassed and even a little angry. But she hid her feelings well, even though he could tell he had offended her. His heart tightened and he had been disappointed with himself. Which was an unusual feeling for him. He pushed it aside.

She glanced at Hannibal, wondering if he was awake. His eyes were closed, but some instinct told her he was not asleep. She glanced back, and caught him looking at her through his eyelashes. He quickly closed his eyes, but she knew he was awake.

"You were very impressive today." She commented, holding her hands to the fire.

Six days ago they had left Chesapeake and traveled many miles to a small hotel for a few nights, to get rest. Hannibal said it wouldn't be the wise to go straight to the airport, as the FBI will be all over the place.

He had also asked her to marry him, much to her surprise. She said she would, but there were no rings, whispers of love, kisses or anything. It was just a simple question, and a simple answer and then the conversation was over.

A few hours ago a dozen FBI agents had interrupted them at the hotel. But Hannibal's quick thinking got them both safely out the way and speeding off down road killing five agents on the way with his talented wrist and harpy.

Hannibal pretended to stir, and sighed.

"Oh, was I? Oh, thank you."

"Although self defense is very different from murder, isn't it? Why don't you ever DO anything else apart from kill?"

She studied his face.

Hannibal smiled, looking off into the distance "Oh, I do lots of things...read, play the piano, write poetry, .."

"I know all about those things, but isn't there something you want above everything else, something you must have?" Maybe she could prod him. She could not see his face, but his whole body stiffened when she said that.

He turned to her and said "Yes!" so passionately she caught her breath.

He looked at her with a need burning in his eyes, but then he turned away.

"Sleep, I need sleep."

He really was the most infuriating man! Clarice glared at his back, then went to her side on the bench. She just didn't understand how he could be so passionate one moment, then just turn over and go to sleep the next. As she studied his back, she noticed how stiff and tense he was lying there. So her words had some effect! What was holding him back? Perhaps he just needed encouragement. She didn't stop to ask herself why this was so important to her, why she needed him to become someone she could admire.

Clarice stared into the fire, how to get Hannibal talking....

"The fire reminds me when my Father used to read poems and adventure stories about love and courage." She mused. Thinking of a poem she had memorized long ago, she recited it.

"Love has no rhyme and no reason.

It strikes with a passionate fire,

engulfing the hearts in flame.."

Quietly Hannibal finished the quote.

"And only your cool, sweet lips

will quench my burning desire."

Surprised, Clarice sat up. How had he known that quote? He certainly wasn't the romantic type at all! But it had gotten him talking.

"Hannibal..something happened today, something that I have never noticed before. When you agents raided the hotel there was something about you. Well, you seemed different somehow.."

Before he could answer, the door blew open, letting in the bone

Chilling cold. Hannibal leaped up quickly, almost as if glad of the interruption, and closed it. Turning, and clenching his fists against the cold, he noticed Clarice kneeling there shivering.

"Oh, you are chilled! Here, get this around you." He took his jacket off, and kneeling, put it around her shoulders rubbing her arms to bring the warmth back.

Hannibal chided himself for getting them into this situation. They were trapped here by the storm and cold in these miserable conditions. But more importantly, he was in the one situation he had assiduously

Avoided for so long. Alone, at night, with Clarice, with no excuses to run away. He had been able to hide his love for her for so long by never getting himself in a situation like this, where he would be so tempted to reveal his feelings.

Back in the hotel room they didn't talk much to each other, they didn't even look at each other. But when the agents raided the hotel he had such strong feelings to protect Clarice more then himself. He feared that she would get hurt, and if that happened, then it would be his fault he would blame himself, and he new he couldn't live without her. He had never had such feelings since Mischa died all those years ago. But now his feelings to protect Clarice were tens times that.

Right now, with all that was going on, all he could think of was how she felt in his arms and how much he wanted to kiss her. His hands tightened on her arms and he leaned towards her.

Without a thought for the consequences, and with all the pent up passion of 8 years or so, he kissed her. He felt Clarice catch her breath in surprise and was prepared for her to pull away, but instead she leaned against him, her lips melting under his. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and it was the feel of her face and hair on his bare hand that brought him to his senses. What was he doing! He pulled gently away, and looked apprehensively at the beautiful woman kneeling next to him. Clarice opened her eyes, and looked at him. She raised one hand towards his face, and he flinched, sure she was going to slap him.

"Hannibal?" She said, bringing her fingers to her lips. Suddenly her eyes went wide with shock.

"I apologize Clarice," Hannibal said, "That was unforgivable." He got hastily to his feet. "I can assure you that it will never happen again."

He turned away to hide the dismay on his face. What was wrong with him?

Had he lost all reason? He stepped around the bench.

"Hannibal?"

He froze, but didn't turn around. How could he face Clarice after that?

"Hannibal." He hadn't heard her get up, but her voice was right behind him.

Steeling himself, he turned to face her.

"Yes, Clarice?" He tried to maintain his usual expression, but he knew he was failing. He couldn't meet her eyes. After a moment of silence he glanced at her and saw she was staring intently into his face.

Clarice mind was in a turmoil. When he had kissed her body had responded to his touch in a most disturbing way. And the way he had been looking at her tonight, with a very familiar expression to his maroon eyes. Pieces to a puzzle that had taunted her for 8 long years were falling into place. She had been noticing clues all day, his behavior when the agents came, his actions tonight, the very way he looked at her now. She could see the pulse rapidly beating in his throat. Did he love her? She wasn't sure.

She stepped towards him, and he smiled nervously. She put her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. There was only one way to be sure...

Sliding her hand around his neck, she stood on tiptoe. He leaned

Towards her, but hesitated. Locking both hands behind his head, she pulled his head down and kissed him. He was hesitant, kissing her lightly until she started caressing the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, as she had done so often before. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her gently against him. She pressed against him, opening her mouth under his allowing the light probing of his tongue. The way he rubbed her arm gently, moving toward but then away from her breast. She suspected why this was so familiar, but it wasn't until he began trailing kisses down her cheek she was sure. Hannibal did love her! Or at least want her the same way she wanted him.

With that realization, came all the clues that she had seen through all the years, but had ignored. All the times, were now explained.

Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him away.

"Do you love me?" She whispered. She watched his eyes widen with shock and dismay.

He smiled nervously. "Me? Clarice...I care very much for you." He started to turn away from her, but she tightened her grip on his shirt and kept him facing her. He looked at her thoughtfully, she could tell he was trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"You are not going to get out of this situation, Hannibal! There are no FBI agents chasing you, no reason to duck away."

"Clarice, I.."

"And don't even try to talk your way out of this."

"Do you think I love you?." Hannibal said, assuming his most bland expression.

She hated that expression! Especially now that she knew how false it was. Suddenly she was furious! She released his shirt, and he stepped back. He knew that look in her eye.

"You are going to stand there and deny it! Why?" She glared at him, but before he could answer, she went on. "After all this time, why keep the secret? We are alone here, no one around for miles in the middle of the night. What danger are we in?" She was standing there, hands gesturing at the walls around them, her eyes blazing at him. Even her hair seemed to crackle with energy. She was magnificent when she was angry, he couldn't help admiring the picture she presented. He opened his mouth to answer, but again she interrupted.

"So it was all a lie! All your promises! The real reason you kept this a secret was because you had no intention of marrying me! As long as you could hide behind that 'mask,' you were safe! You only asked me so I would stay with you, and that was it! I have been such a fool!

As the import of the words she was saying sunk in, her anger melted away. "I have been a fool." She said quietly turning away so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Eight years she has waited, waited for him, and longed for him, and he didn't even want her. All that time he was right there, laughing at her.

"Clarice." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Jerking away from his touch, she started to sob. She couldn't stand for him to see her like this! Couldn't stand to be in the same room with him!

Pushing past him, she ran to the door, and pulling it open, went out into the driving rain. Three steps from the door, she was lost. The rain was a solid sheet, ice cold. She was soaked in seconds, and shuddering with the cold. Not caring where she went she stumbled on the rocks, and walked vaguely to the left, not caring where she was going.

A rock turned under her foot, and she slipped down a small slope to land in a stream of water. She was so cold now she had stopped shivering. Her body was numb, and a false warmness spread. She really didn't care about anything anymore. Her belief in the love Hannibal had for her was what had sustained her through many trials. The hope of one day having a life with the man she loved was a dream she had held on to, and now it was gone. She laid back in the muddy stream, silent tears running down her cheeks to mingle with the rain. She was aware only distantly of strong arms lifting her, heard her name being called as from a great distance. She felt lips against her forehead, and a warm chest beneath her cheek. She pushed ineffectually at the arms holding her.

"Let me go, you don't want me."

"Oh Clarice!" Hannibal said, his voice sounding strained. He carried her into the windmill, closing the door with his shoulder.

He placed her on the bench near the fire, and wrapped a blanket around her. Quickly he piled sticks on the fire causing it to blaze up, the warmth making her shiver again. He kneeled in front of her, rubbing her with the blanket to warm her. She studied his face, the rain had plastered the hair against his head. He had concern on his face, but nothing more.

"Why Hannibal?"

He paused to look at her.

"Why do something so cruel? Why the elaborate charade?"

He looked down, unable to answer her.

She looked at him, the thin cotton shirt was soaked through, and almost translucent. She could see the sharply defined muscles. His height was deceptive making him seem slender when there was considerable strength in his frame.

Even now, knowing the charade he had put in, she still loved him.

She thought about all the times he has supported her, listened to her, always treating her as a person of intelligence. Always respecting her right to her own opinions, however he disagreed with them. But never any sign of affection, he treated her with a brotherly camaraderie, not as one he would court.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you lead me to believe you cared for me, when you didn't? All you want is some woman to retire with. Someone you don't love, someone you will use."

"Clarice..."

Clarice took her hands and turned Hannibal's face to her. His eyes were rimmed with red, from the rain she supposed.

"Look me in the face Hannibal, and tell me the truth. Do you love me."

He looked her in the eyes, and to her surprise, she saw tears trickle down his face.

"Yes, I do Clarice." He said quietly.

"Then prove it. Why are pretending to be in love with me? I saw the look in your eyes earlier. But then it was gone. You wanted me to see that look just to keep me happy for a second. But you were just pretending."

He gave a strained smile, and took her hands in his and kissed them.

"It was no pretense, Clarice" He closed his eyes and pressed her hands to his face. She could feel him trembling. Slowly he looked up at her. " I....I have loved you from the moment I saw you sitting on the ground outside my dark cell, with your bright eyes looking for me in the shadows. Every day, with every kindness, every time you stood up for the helpless, every time you so much as looked at me, I fell even more in love."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid to, afraid you would not be interested in me. You so obviously admired your FBI, and had little regard for a man on the FBI's top ten most wanted list, I didn't have the courage to approach you. Frankly it was easier to express my feelings with letters and riddles. I felt I couldn't risk your safety and tell you." He paused

Hannibal hesitated, "I will say it now though, I love you Clarice, and I am sorry to have kept this from you for so long. But now you know everything. Can you love the man behind the mask?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Hannibal, I have known you for many years. But you were just a criminal to me.

Hannibal's heart sank. It was as he had always feared. She couldn't love a man like him.

"Since you have come back from Florence you have been the one I can always turn to for help, or understanding. We have got closer...in many ways " She reached up and brushed the wet hair away from his forehead.

"It seems I have always loved the man I met many years ago, I just didn't know it."

She looked deep into those familiar maroon eyes, and saw the same apprehension she felt. Would it be the same? Was the love she felt for Dr Lecter because of the mystery and danger? Could she feel the same feeling for Hannibal? She wasn't sure. But then she realized that she loved both Dr Lecter and Hannibal. They were one. They were the same. She loved everything about him, and she wouldn't change him. How much of what she found irritating about Hannibal was the act, and how much was him? She wanted a man of action, passion! Someone who would sweep her off her feet and kiss her soundly, not respectfully kiss her hand!

Hannibal leaned forward to gently kiss her but the moment their lips met, the raging fire she had spoke of earlier flared up between them. She found her hands clenched in his hair, and his arms crushing her to his chest. She wanted to melt into him, and pull his hair out at the same time! His fingers made gentle circles on her back, and he trailed kisses down her cheek and to her throat. His stubble tickled causing her to twitch a bit. As he gently ran his hands down her sides, one thumb stroked the side of her breast, causing her to shiver.

Concerned, Hannibal pulled back and looked down, then immediately looked back at her face.

"Ah, I think we should get you out of these wet clothes." He stood up rather quickly and turned away.

Curious, Clarice looked down, and saw that the thin material of her blouse was clinging wetly to her breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination and clearly showing her reaction to his touch. She quickly pulled the blanket around her, but she couldn't help smiling at Hannibal's reaction. She was relieved to know she had the same effect on him that he did on her. And it certainly explained some hasty departures that he sometimes had made.

Clarice stood, a bit unsteadily, her back to Hannibal and carefully undid her pants and dropped them to the floor. She glanced over her shoulder at Hannibal, and saw that he was taking his shirt off, his back to her facing the far side of the wall.

Feeling her eyes on him perhaps, he started to look over his shoulder, but stopped himself. Clarice couldn't help but admire the muscles that rippled across his back. She turned back and quickly stripped off the soaked blouse, reasoning that it was best to rid herself of all her wet clothing. As she started to remove her blouse she had to set down the blanket to do so. She glanced at Hannibal to be sure he was still facing away. He was standing with his back to her, shaking out the blanket, his wet shirt and pants draped over one arm. She quickly turned back, embarrassed, but her curiosity made her turn again. She paused, enjoying the sight of him standing there. He was well muscled, she decided, and suddenly found herself wondering how those muscles would feel. For all his breadth of chest, his waist was slim and his buttocks firm and chiseled.

She watched, her breath coming quicker as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

Suddenly realizing he would soon be ready and turning around, she hastily stripped her blouse off, and picked up the blanket again.

Awkwardly, she tried to wrap herself in the blanket, but it kept gaping open at key points.

Hannibal cleared his throat.

"You can turn around now Hannibal, I think." Clarice held the edges of the blanket together.

Hannibal walked to the fire, and draped his shirt and pants near it. He had wrapped his blanket around his waist, with the excess going across his chest, and thrown over his left shoulder. It looked very efficient, but she didn't see how she could do that. Hannibal picked up her clothes and hung them around the fire.

"Thank you Hannibal."

"Let me see if I can do something to make the night more comfortable."

He glanced around, and picking up bags, laid them in front of the fire. After placing all the bags on the floor, he pounded them flat with his fist. He then came to Clarice, and put his hands on her shoulders picking her up and moving her aside. He then picked up the bench.

"You are not going to divide the room up again, are you?"

"Well.." he paused, then placed the bench on its side facing the fire, and piled more bags up against it. " I suppose we should be more concerned with not getting sick from this than anything else. There, that shouldn't be too bad."

A cool draft suddenly started Clarice shivering again.

"Sit here." Hannibal indicated the bags on the floor. "These will help keep you warm."

"Your arms around me would keep me warmer. "Clarice said pointedly.

"That may not be wise.." he muttered.

"Don't you trust me?" Clarice said raising one eyebrow.

"It is not you Clarice, it is myself I am not sure I trust." Hannibal said with a small smile.

"Good." she sat on the bags, and indicated the space beside her.

Hannibal frowned, "Clarice, perhaps we shouldn't.." But he was Interrupted by Clarice sneezing and shivering .

He quickly sat down next to her, his back against the bench, and pulled her into his arms. She curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest with a sigh. Hannibal kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms vigorously. After a few moments, her shivering abated. He

Waited a few seconds, then as he expected, Clarice began to speak.

"Hannibal, how did you know how to find me out there?"

"I figured you were making for the shelter back to the car all the way out there. Furious as you were, I knew you wouldn't lose your head completely. I was right behind you most of the way."

"How did you get us back? I couldn't see a thing."

"This place was built on the top of the hill, I simply went up until I found it."

Clarice looked up at Hannibal. He met her gaze with a smile hovering at the corner of his mouth.

"Being right is an annoying habit, don't do it TOO often." She said archly.

"I'll try not to." He kissed her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the contact, and the feel of his chest under her cheek.

A sudden thought made her sit up a bit. Hannibal grinned, he loved her quick, volatile nature and keen intelligence, he knew he was in for some rough questions tonight, but it didn't matter.

"Hannibal, how much of how you have acted is because of this charade? Do you really spend all your time reading books and writing poetry..and killing?"

"Well, that is who I am, who says I was acting at all?" He answered lightly, but when Clarice turned to look at him he could see she was not amused by his humor.

"I do enjoy those things, but I not killing. I get rid of the rude. I don't kill innocents. I never have. None of my victims were innocent. I don't go looking for people to kill, I just get rid of them the ones that are rude to me, or get in my way. I will not hesitate to kill anyone who hurts you Clarice.

I am still the same man you have known so long, I cannot change that."

"Surely you can change how you act around me, now that I know the truth."

"Essentially, yes." He gazed into the fire, with a half smile on his face.

She turned to study his face. His hair was tousled, falling on his forehead. Such a contrast from his usual neat appearance. He was, she had to admit, the handsomest man she had ever seen. In more than just his face, she thought, remembering her glimpse of him changing. She found herself curious to see what the rest of him looked like. She had never seen a man unclothed before, had never before been interested in such things, until Hannibal came along. She had been curious about him, but had dismissed such interest.

She glanced down his form to his feet sticking out from under the blanket, near the fire. The blanket was thick enough to not really reveal anything, to her disappointment.

She noticed fine hair on his legs, and glanced at his chest. He had a light layer of black and silvery gray hair on his chest. Without thinking she ran her fingers over his chest, it was soft, curling around her fingers. She also noticed he was warm, almost radiating heat. How could he be so warm when she was freezing?

She looked at his face to find him watching her, a peculiar expression on his face. He looked embarrassed, so she presumed he had been watching her for a few moments, but there was also a look that perhaps he had enjoyed her appraisal.

"You are very warm." She said, taking her hand off. It was a bit presumptuous of her to do that.

"And you are very cold still." He got up, and piled more fuel on the fire. "Perhaps we should use the bench for the fire, it would burn longer and hotter."

Clarice sat up shivering, "I think we should."

Hannibal easily broke the legs off the bench and tossed them on the fire.

He then placed one end of the plank of the bench in the fire, leaving the other end near him so he could easily push it further in as it burned.

"There, that should help. 'And the walls of Jericho came tumbling down.' " He quoted. He saw Clarice was shivering violently.

After a moments hesitation, he turned away from her, and undid his blanket. Holding one fold around him, he laid down next to her, and pulling her close, flipped the excess of his blanket over them both.

"You are dangerously chilled Clarice, Lean against me, let our body heat warm the blankets up."

She put her head on his chest, but kept her hand at her side, unsure if she should put her hand on him again.

He rubbed her shoulder with his free hand. Her frank appraisal of

Him had suprised him, and the time she spent staring at the blanket had

Been embarrassing, but he was secretly delighted by her interest. He had never thought ahead to this part of their relationship. He had women smile at him and run their eyes over his body quite often, But

Clarice had never seemed to show that kind of interest. He had always been pleased she had not shown that kind of interest in another, but now she was defiantly looking at him in a way that made his very blood tingle.

He would have to be careful, but he ached to have her touching him again. Would she think he was being bold to put her hand there? She seemed to think he didn't want her to. Well, she would certainly let him know if he was too forward! He rubbed her arm then took her hand and placed it on his chest. Covering it with his own he rubbed it gently, then ran his hand back up her arm. Looking at her face, he gently brushed her hair back. Noticing tangles in the drying hair, he gently started running his fingers through it. He loved her hair, and everything about her.

Their combined body heat was warming up the blankets, and her shivering was abating.

Clarice sighed, "That is wonderful, I could stay like this forever."

She ran her fingers along the line of his muscles, the hair curling around her fingers.

"So could I, Clarice." Hannibal briefly tightened his arm around her, but didn't stop running his fingers through her hair. He had wanted to do that for so long! There were so many things he wanted to do, run his fingers through her hair, stroke her cheek, he wanted to caress and kiss every inch of her. It was all he could do to hold back, but she needed time to sort out her feelings. And they had plenty of time, he could be patient.

Greatly daring, Clarice kissed his chest gently.

"I want to be with you." He gently kissed her on the forehead. He should have known she would understand why he did what he did. He knew he loved her. He wanted to ask her if she still felt the same about him, but he was afraid to. He had to know! He steeled himself to ask the hardest question of his life.

"I know you may were married to the FBI, but there is no reason you can't marry Dr Hannibal Lecter. If you still want to." He added the last hesitantly.

"Still want to?" She looked up at him. "Hannibal Lecter, you made a promise to me, and I expect you to always keep your promises!"

She caressed his cheek with one hand, the other holding the edges of

Her blanket together. She stretched up to kiss him and he immediately

Tilted his head to meet her. She melted against him, trying with her kiss to erase any doubt from his mind that she wanted to marry him. She felt a surprising warmth against her chest, and realized she had let the blanket slip accidentally. The feel of his chest against her breast was disturbing, and wonderful. His hair delicately tickling her. When he would have pulled away, to allow her to fix the blanket, she clung to him and he responded so passionately it left her breathless.

Hannibal was lost, passion swirled through his mind. The feel of her against his chest, and her refusal to pull away from the contact almost pushed him over the edge. He gently caressed her cheek, and neck, trailing down to her bare shoulder, tracing circles on the delicate skin there. Trailing his fingertips down her side, he traced the curve of her breast. Enjoying his touch, Clarice ran her hand up to his neck, leaving her side open to his touch. He ran his hand down her side to her stomach, then back up to her breast tracing underneath almost to the sensitive tip. He paused and she moved against him, wanting him to touch her, reveling in the wonderful sensations he was generating. Hannibal trembled on the brink, but reason won out. After a moment, he decisively took his hand away, and released her lips holding her tightly against him. He drew a shuddering breath, and whispered her name into her hair. He kissed her eyes, her cheek, her neck causing little shivers up her spine. Carefully he pulled her blanket up to cover her, but she noticed he didn't look completely away. Good, she thought. She wanted him to look at her, and to want her as much as she wanted him.

She was shivering again, so he rubbed her arm, then her leg, moving his hand under the blankets.

"We should be careful, lest our passions lead us astray." As he looked at her, his eyes serious, she got the same fluttering in her stomach that she did when she first saw him in the dungeon.

Hannibal cleared his throat. "As I suddenly have a distaste for long engagements," He gave her a typical Dr Lecter grin "how can we confirm our sudden interest in each other to the tattler?"

He was deliberately trying to lighten the moment, she realized.

"Well, we could simply say this trip has allowed us to see another side of each other." Clarice said thoughtfully. And quickly grinned as the double meaning of her words struck her.

"That's for sure." Hannibal said laughing.

Clarice laughed, then gave him a rather mischievous look.

A suspicion crossed Hannibal's mind. He had not looked when they had stripped off their wet clothes, but he had a feeling that she had. He was going to ask her, but decided he didn't need to know. Besides, from the look in her eye, and her earlier appraising look, she had liked what she saw! He was embarrassed, but flattered.

He sighed, absently caressing her leg. When his very touch, tracing gentle circles behind her knee, had her quivering. Could she wait months for the closeness she so craved? she didn't want to wait until she was married, to have this closeness with him. She was also a bit afraid. She had changed the wrappings of male children before, so she had a general idea of what to expect. But she was intelligent enough to realize there were many changes that can occur by adulthood. She had heard the gossips talking about 'wifely duties' and how men change when they come to the wedding bed. They all spoke as if it was a trial to be endured, speaking of men in general with disgust.

But Hannibal didn't disgust her, and she found herself fascinated by the differences. She just knew she wanted to feel his warm skin on hers, to be a part of him. She wanted him to touch her, and to explore him. But what she wanted was not 'proper' behavior until they were married

"If it hadn't been for the FBI, we would have been married years ago. We could have already had a wonderful life together."

"Yes, I know. But we can have that soon." He looked into the fire. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hold you in my arms like this. How difficult it has been to see you everyday, and not touch you, or kiss you."

"I am here now."

"Yes, but.."

Clarice realized that Hannibal was not as much in control of himself as he would like to think. His hand was tracing lines up her thigh now,

Almost unconsciously. If she let him decide, he would do the honorable thing, and wait. However long it would take. He had already waited years, well she would not wait years! We will just see about that, she thought.

Best to set the tone for this marriage right now, she would not be the passive submissive wife, letting her husband make all the decisions!

She may not have much experience with men in this area, but she was

Well aware of the effect she had on THIS man! In the past, when she only knew him as Dr Lecter, she had been a bit nervous about pressing her advantage.

For all that she loved Hannibal she knew she really didn't know him. But she knew she could trust him. This made a tremendous difference, and gave her certain advantages. She intended to fully exploit those advantages. She would make sure tonight that this would be the shortest engagement on record. She would also take no small pleasure in getting a bit of revenge for being deceived for so long. He could no doubt out talk her, but she would do her talking with her body!

She ran her hand up Hannibal's chest, caressing, running her fingers through the black and silver hair. She pressed a kiss into the hollow of his chest, and his arm tightened around her, and his hand moved further up her leg. Pulling her closer. Dragging her nails down his stomach, she leaned over and kissed him again. She could feel his heart pounding, his breathing was even though. Irritating, when hers was so ragged! Hannibal, always determined to be in control! She thought for a moment, what could she do to shake that control? She had no knowledge of lovemaking, no secrets passed on from mother to daughter. When her mother had died, Clarice had no interest in the opposite sex, and her mother had not broached the subject. Well, she knew where she was sensitive, perhaps it was the same with men. She wanted to shock him, but not too much.

Timing it just right, she moved her leg so that Hannibal's hand shot up to her hip. He froze, but before he could move his hand she gently bit his chest, taking his nipple in her mouth and kissing, flicking her tongue over it. Hannibal's reaction was quite satisfactory. He gasped and wiggled, his hand sliding around to knead and caress her. He started to pull her hips towards him, but stopped. She was right, she thought gleefully, she had figured he might be just as sensitive there as she was.

"Clarice.." He said in a strangled voice, he took her by the shoulders, pushing her away a bit. This however caused her blanket to open again, and he looked down.

He closed the blanket around her and looked into her eyes. His vibrant maroon eyes glowed with love and passion. She was silent, simply caressing his face, running her fingers over his lips.

"I.." he started to say.."um, we should.." but he faltered.

"Was that unpleasant?" Clarice asked.

"No." he admitted. "But we should not, Clarice, once we start down that road it would be very difficult to stop."

"Why should we stop? I want to touch you, and I want you to touch me. I love you."

To that he had no answer. Laying her head on his chest, she leaned against him. After a moment he put his arms around her. She laid there for a moment, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. But she wanted more, she wanted to feel his skin against hers, to luxurate in his warmth. Releasing her blanket, she scooted closer to him, deliberately freeing herself so that when she leaned against him, there was nothing between them but the blanket around Hannibal's hips.

She wriggled until she was partially lying across him, her chest against his, and her stomach following the curve of his hip. But she couldn't keep still, she moved against his chest, the feel of his hair tickling her breasts, and the feel of his hip against her was causing an ache in her groin.

Almost against his will, Hannibal put his arm around her, Her movement against him was causing waves of desire to course through him. He gently ran his hand down her side to a shapely hip, he pressed gently against the soft flesh, and she responded by thrusting her hips against him, and putting her leg over his. It was all he could do to lie there, and not roll over towards her and return the pressure. He traced lines up her side with his fingertips, and was rewarded by her delighted shudder.

"Clarice, you are making this extremely difficult for me. " He whispered into her hair. Certain of his body parts had been very much aware of her for some time now, and were aching with repressed need. He would be so sore tomorrow, he thought, but he couldn't quite bring himself to push her away anymore. He could feel her smiling against his chest.

Clarice was running her fingernails across his stomach now, causing him to jump, she traced a line along the blanket edge, and before he realized, slipped her hand under.

Clarice had nerved herself to try this, she was sure he would stop her, but her curiosity won out. She encountered soft curls and at the same time the top of her hand was touched by a warm pulsing object.

Hannibal snatched her hand away, and held it against his chest.

Clarice sat there astounded, was that it? But it was so big! And stiff! And he had hair there, like she did. With a moments reflection, she realized she should have expected all these things. Of course there should be hair, men and women weren't all that different..well, except for certain things. She had seen enough farm animals bred to guess that the rest was perfectly normal.

"Clarice, we should wait." Hannibal said finally.

"Why? We ARE engaged, we would not be the first couple who didn't wait until the actual wedding ceremony." She sat up to look at him, ignoring her nudity. "Do you really WANT to wait?"

Hannibal sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "No, I love you, and I want to love you. But this is just not what I envisioned. You deserve

So much more," he gestured around at the building. "Than this."

"Let me guess, you mean a fancy dinner, wine, candles, and satin sheets!

Well, I care not one bit for satin sheets! We will have the rest of our lives for satin sheets!" She gestured extravagently. "What I want now, is to touch you, and have you touch me, and show me just how much you really love me."

Hannibal looked into the fire for a moment, but when he turned back he looked at her with such longing and passion, she knew her argument had won. There was a difference though, that had her a little apprehensive.

He was no longer the passive Hannibal she had known, the eyes that looked back at her were those of a man of action. It was exhilarating, and thrilling, and a bit alarming.

Up to now she had controlled the situation.

"How much do I love you? I love you more than life itself." He captured her lips with his and kissed her so deeply, she felt lightheaded. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her throat. She closed her eyes and arched against him. He carefully laid her back against the blanket kissing along her shoulder, his hand lightly brushing over her stomach, causing her to quiver. He gently caressed her side, and slowly cupped her breast. He kissed lower on her chest, his stubble sending little quivers of pleasure through her. He paused to look a question into her eyes. Clarice ran her hand into his hair as he bent his head to her breast. He kissed her breast lightly, his thumb caressing the nipple of the other one. She held onto his head as if to a lifeline as waves of pleasure went through her.

Releasing her breast, he grinned at her, delighted with the reaction he had been able to elicit. Clarice pulled his face to hers, and kissed him, nipping at his lips and tongue. Ignoring the loss of the blanket,

Hannibal leaned over her, pressing against her side. He kissed her, his free hand roaming down her side, to the delicate inner thigh area and caressing. Clarice opened her legs to his touch, and pushed against his hand. The throbbing in that area was becoming almost painful. Hannibal paused to kiss her forehead, and a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Hannibal, you have done this before, haven't you? Because I have not."

He smiled at her, his eyes glowing..but then after a moment, his expression grew wry. "Actually, I have not Clarice, but I have read a few books."

The remark was so typically 'Hannibal,' that Clarice couldn't help but laugh.

"Books! How could you possible learn something like that from a book?"

He laughed along with her.

"Oh, Hannibal, you and your books.."

"Well, we will just have to see if we can figure it out." Hannibal grinned mischievously, and tickled the hair between her legs teasingly.

Frustrated, Clarice glared at him, she wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, but she knew it wasn't that! Quickly she decided two could play at that game. Clarice put her hand at his waist, there was one other place she suspected he would be particularly sensitive, and she was very curious. She stroked her fingers along the line of the blanket, as he put soft kisses up the middle of her stomach. Gently she slipped her fingers underneath to feel soft curls.

Suddenly he gasped as Clarice hand, exploring under the blanket, encountered a warm throbbing object. Curious, she ran her fingers down it's length.

Hannibal buried his face in her chest, taking one of her breasts and sucking on it urgently. His hand trailed across her stomach and into the soft patch of hair below. Gently he explored, one finger stroking delicate tissues, eliciting gasps from Clarice, and causing her to pull his hair, and clutch his throbbing member convulsively. He nipped at her breast, as he continued to stroke and tickle her sensitive flesh. Slowly stroking circles, his fingers found the entrance he was searching for, and he slipped the tip of a finger inside. Clarice pushed her hips up against his hand, she wasn't sure what she wanted, but the need was rising in her.

"Hannibal..." she whispered his name.

He paused, trying for one last shred of sanity.."Clarice, are you sure..?"

She pulled him in for a kiss, at the same time she circled his soft tip with her thumb. His sudden intake of breath let her know her argument had been effective. Clarice continued her explorations, running her fingers from the soft tip, to the base, even running her finger through the hair. She was fascinated, so different, but interesting in it's own way. Hannibal leaned up on his arms to look at her, as she looked up at him, suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. He moved over, letting himself gently down on top of her. She shuddered as his warm tip pressed against her, he would have paused but she arched up against him causing pain to slice through her as it slipped inside.

She gasped, tears starting from her eyes.

"Clarice!" Hannibal looked stricken

"I'm alright, Hannibal, I was told there would be pain, the first time. It was just a bit more than I was expecting.

"I will not hurt you Clarice." He moved to withdraw, but she stopped him.

Slowly she moved against him, thrusting up and back. Each time going a little deeper. She pulled his face down to her and kissed him. As he relaxed against her, he started to thrust with her. The pain was quickly replaced with a building warmth. A shudder ran though her, Hannibal felt a clenching where he was buried deep inside her. Without any thought he caught his breath and pushed deeply against the tightening.

Clarice squeaked in surprise. He froze, afraid he had hurt her, but at his concerned look, she just smiled and shook her head. She pushed up against him, unable to stop the occasional shudder, which he felt as well. He moved gently with her, but the mounting feeling within her would wait no longer. Raising her legs and locking them around his, she grasped his buttocks gently kneading them. She had wanted to do that since she saw him changing! Hannibal reacted by burying his face in her neck and thrusting a bit more urgently. He gently caressed her breast with one hand, while with the other he tried to keep his weight off her.

She could tell he was trying to be careful, afraid of hurting her, but she wanted to feel every bit of his length on her. She tilted her hips towards him, and pulled him towards her with each gentle thrust. She could feel him pulse inside her when she did that and she felt a curious quivering deep inside her. He kissed her deeply, his hands going beside her head as his weight pressed down on her. The quivering got stronger, and Clarice broke away and buried her face in his chest.

"Hannibal.." she whispered just as the feeling became almost unbearable.

Suddenly exquisite waves of pleasure crashed over her. She found herself biting Hannibal on the chest, digging her nails into him. She pushed up hard against him wrapping her legs around his waist. Hannibal had his face buried in her hair, the clean warm scent of it filling his nostrils.

When she said his name, his heart turned over in his chest, but before he could say anything, he was suddenly on the brink of an abyss as she clenched him against her. When he felt her strong pulsing inside, and her teeth on his chest, he felt as if he had plummeted off a cliff.

His world seemed whirl and move. He closed his eyes against pleasure so profound it was painful. He gasped and shuddered, thrusting stronger but slower against her. He felt as if the room was spinning, and clung to Clarice as if to a life line.

"Hannibal, are you alright?" She asked with concern. She panted slightly as she bushed the hair back from his face and looked at him.

"I don't know." he muttered. But he noticed as he concentrated on her face the room slowly stopped moving. He was out of breath, and his heart beat so strongly his whole body pulsed with the beat.

Clarice almost laughed at the bewildered expression on Hannibal's face.

She was delighted with the effect their lovemaking had on him. The adoring look on his face and the way his eyes had glowed. Did he know he had dripped tears on her at the moment of shared joy? She didn't think so. Hannibal looked down at her face, her warm blue eyes looking at him with such love and happiness.

He kissed her gently, her lips, eyes, the corner of her mouth, her cheek. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up his back. She was enjoying the feel of his body on hers, there skin touching, almost as if they were one creature. This was what she had wanted for so long.

"Clarice?"

As she opened her eyes, she saw he was looking at her.

"Should I get up? I must be heavy."

"No." She smiled up at him. "I never want to move again. I love the feel of you on me, and in me." She added with a blush. But she refused to look away.

Hannibal blushed a bit at her words. He was going to ask if she regretted not waiting, but she had answered that already. He could not regret it, no matter what may happen next, they were one in body and soul. It amazed him that he could bring such pleasure to her.

He kissed the line of her jaw, working his way down. He wanted to kiss every inch of her. As he shifted a bit to reach her neck, the movement against her caused her to twitch. He paused and looked at her..she had the oddest expression.

"Clarice?"

Clarice was in a quandary, she didn't want this wonderful closeness to end, but she really had to relieve herself, and NOW!

"Um, Hannibal, I have to.." She wriggled under him with real urgency.

Suddenly understanding, he carefully pulled back. She was in such a hurry to get to the side room they were using for that, she didn't even glance at him as she got up, to his immense relief. Her frank delight in their differences was exciting and wonderful, but he had to get used to that.

He noticed her walking funny as she left, and concluded she must be a bit sore, as was he, he realized.

Clarice dashed into the room, clutching the blanket around her. To her dismay, liquid had begun running down her legs the moment she had stood up! How embarrassing! She quickly relieved herself with a sigh. What was she going to do if lovemaking made her lose control like that? A closer examination of her legs proved her fears groundless as she recognized what the sticky substance must be. After a moment she giggled, such a lot...8 years was a long time to wait. She suddenly wondered if he would want to do it again, she hoped so. She ached a bit, and noticed blood streaking her legs as well.

But it was well worth any pain she had to endure. Noticing the runoff from the roof caused a stream just outside, she went out there to wash off. The water was cool, but not as cold as the rain, the tiles of the roof retaining some of the day's heat and warming the rain. The storm was over, and the rain fell in a steady rhythm. She watched it for a moment, leaning against the wall with her blanket wrapped around her.

Who would have thought getting caught out in a storm would have such life altering consequences.

She went back into the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Hannibal was crouched with the blanket around him stirring the fire. He immediately stood as she came to him, and without hesitation, enfolded her in his arms. She leaned against him, but as her face touched his chest, he pulled away and put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up.

"Clarice, you are chilled again! You must get warm." Without a further word, he scooped her up in his arms, and walked quickly to the made up bed beside the fire. Kneeling, he placed her carefully on the sacks. Before she could protest, he had pulled the blanket she held away from her and spread it underneath her. Swiftly he laid beside her, flipping his blanket to cover them both. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, curling his whole body around her. Soon she was deliciously warm, and very comfortable.

"Hannibal, " she murmured sleepily.

"Yes Clarice."

"I want to do it again, but I am so sleepy."

She could feel him smile with delight as he kissed the back of her neck.

"As do I, but we need to get you fully warmed, and we should get some rest."

He listened for an arguement, rather hopefully, but after a moment

Realized she had fallen asleep. He sighed, and thought perhaps it would be difficult for him to follow his own advice considering that the parts of him pressed up against her were wide awake, but was asleep himself in moments.

Clarice awoke, just as the first streaks of dawn were showing. There seemed to be a multitude of birds chirping and singing out side. She was warm, and comfortable, and the chest under her cheek was rising and falling slowly.

Alarmed, she raised her head, where was she? As she looked around, at

First she was puzzled as to where she was, but the events of the night before came back to her in a rush. She looked at the sleeping man beside her. Hannibal!

Gazing at his face, she watched him breathing softly. The dark hair curling over his forehead and the way his handsome face was relaxed in sleep, all cares smoothed away made him look very young. Lightly stroking his face, Clarice noticed he didn't even stir. He was exhausted, and she smiled at the memory of what had tired him so. The events of last night were something she had waited and longed for.

Sighing, she laid her head on his chest, snuggling up to his body as closely as she could. There was nothing between them, and the feel of his skin on hers was intoxicating. She wondered if he would be interested...? Kissing his chest, she lightly ran her fingers down his stomach. When he didn't stir, she delicately explored lower, running her fingers through the silky curls. At first she was surprised when what she encountered was soft and relaxed, but after a moment she realized it made sense. She stifled a giggle as she realized how difficult it would be otherwise in the tight pants he usually wore.

Gently she squeezed. It was soft and warm.. She was tracing the tip with her finger, trying to figure out what was different from last night when she realized it was quivering, and getting firmer. Fascinated, she started to lift up the blanket to watch when Hannibal's hand came down on hers, gently pulling her away.

"Clarice.." He said, but paused when she looked at him.

A myriad of emotions played across his face. He was embarrassed, and a bit awkward, but the mischevious delight on her face brought back all the memories of last night. Her obvious enjoyment of last night, and desire to touch him now was thrilling. He knew they should get up and get on the road again.

"Yes, Hannibal?" She kissed the center of his chest.

"I suppose we should start traveling again."

"If you think so." Clarice kissed a few inches lower.

She kisses his stomach while her hand traces circles around his belly button. He could feel her hair, softly tickling his skin. At that moment it occured to him he was being a total fool.

Suddenly he moved with panther-like speed and grace. Clarice found herself on her back, with her hands held over her head. Hannibal kneeled over her, the early morning sun framing his body, and edging his with gold. She finally had a full view of what had so intrigued her last night. Fascinated, she wanted to touch and explore, but her hands were held in a grip of iron. When she tried to pull free, he only grinned at her.

"There is something I have wanted to do for a long time." He held her hands easily with one of his, and kissed her forehead, eyes, cheek, moving down to the soft skin of her throat. His lips tickled, making her squirm and shiver. He moved down to her breasts, and delicately kissed them.

"Hannibal! That tickles! Let me go!" She pulled in vain. She wanted to love him NOW!

"No!" He grinned at her with pure mischief, and desire in his eyes. "Let that be a lesson to you. This will happen every morning you wake me up that way! Now be still, I have a long way to go."

As he continued his ministrations, Clarice relaxed and closed her eyes decided this might now be such a bad way to start the day. Besides, he had to let go of her hands eventually.

A few hours later, they were all packed up again, after they got the car working. They were ready leave this little paradise, the place where they first declared their love in words and physical experiences. They wouldn't forget this place, or the many other places they would go to and share their love for one another.

They drove of in at a high speed, on their way to the next paradise. Clarice hand on his upper thigh, both smiling and happy.

The FBI never found them again.

Finished


End file.
